Slytherins Forever
by gynnymalfoy13
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets sorted into Slytherin house. I have edited the story now so it is better!


**Slytherins forever**

**Chapter 1- Leaving Home**

**A/N: This is not going to be a Ginny/Harry pairing. I haven't yet decided whether it is to be a Ginny/Draco or Ginny/Blaise. Please review and make your own opinions about the pairing!**

Ginny Weasley was just starting her first year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was eleven years old. She came from a poor but pureblood family. Her brother Ron, who was starting his second year of school, had told her wonderful things of school. He and her other brothers Fred, George and Percy were all in Gryffindor, one of the four houses at Hogwarts. They all said that it is the best house to be in. Everyone in her family had been a Gryffindor.

Harry Potter had been staying with the Weasley's or the summer. He was also in Gryffindor and was Ron's best friend and would be leaving with the Weasley's to go to school with them. Ginny liked him from the moment that she saw him.

Ginny was packing up all of her things for school she started thinking about what school and what house she would be sorted into. There was Hufflepuff, but they are all generally shy and cowardly and boring. 'No place for me' Ginny thought. Ravenclaw, that's where all of the brainiacs end up going, "I may be smart,' Ginny thought, 'but not like those Ravenclaws, who spend all of their time devoted to school work.' As Ginny continued to ponder on the last two possibilities and finish packing, her brother Ron and his best friend Harry were outside thinking about this next school year and the fun that they would have at a new year.

"Just think about it Harry, a whole new year to start fresh with everyone. We might even get some chicks. You never know. I just hope that guys don't start checking out Ginny. I mean she is a really pretty girl. I pity them if they do, because they have me, Fred and George to deal with. Percy I don't think would really care. He is too busy with school and his Girlfriend, Penelope."

"Where is Ginny anyways?" Harry asked

"Upstairs probably packing up her crap. Mum took her out shopping today and got her a whole lot of stuff. Ginny won a beauty pageant thing that Hermione told mum that she should do. Ginny got a whole lot of money. Mum got her a lot of new clothes and put the rest of it in our account. Well Harry, I think that we should probably finish packing all of our stuff up too." So the boys went to put away all of their things. They finished about an hour later with everything packed away in their trunks as neat as they, being boys, could put them. As soon as they had finished, they got ready for bed, checked to see if they had everything again, and then went to bed. As soon as Ron's head hit the pillow he was asleep. As for Harry, sleep was slow in coming.

He kept pondering on what Ron had said earlier that day about Ginny. Images of Ginny kept on coming into his head. About how Ginny was starting her first year with them and how guys would start to check her out. Ginny was a very attractive girl now that he thought about it. But he wouldn't allow himself so start to have feelings for this young girl that would be starting her first year at school. No matter what. Ron would never allow it and he would kill Harry, along with Fred and George. It would be for Harry's own personal safety that he didn't start to have feelings for Ginny. But a part of him couldn't help it. If it was anyone's fault, it was the littlest Weasley herself. She just stood out from the rest of them. Her hair was most definitely redder then theirs, almost the color of blood but also reminded him of fire. She was quite tall for her age but not by much. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, which would make you melt just by looking at them. She had creamy white skin that he just wanted to run his hands all over. She didn't have nearly as many freckles as the others did. She only had a few freckles going over her nose and on her cheeks.

Harry feeling tired finally, decided to try and sleep since they would have to wake up early to get to the train station on time. As soon as he fell asleep, the littlest Weasley kept popping up in his dreams.

The next morning they all got dressed, ate breakfast, dragged their trunks to the car and drove off to the train station. They all turned around to look at the house once more before turning back around and thinking about the New Year at Hogwarts.


End file.
